Casualidad
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: ¿Casualidad? Tal vez era eso lo que los hizo conocerse, lo que paso de ahi en adelante ya es otra historia.
_**Hola chicos.**_

 _ **Esto ocurrió cuando fui acompañar a mis amigos (as) y como se que se ponen a jugar XD pues yo me puse a descansar y pensar y pues esto fue lo que se me ocurrió. Espero que les guste.**_

* * *

 _ **Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima-sama. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**_

* * *

Una hermosa tarde era, el sol brillaba a todo lo que daba. El aire estaba fresco, era perfecto para ese día.

En las canchas deportivas de la escuela se encontraban la mayoría de jóvenes, en especial una chica rubia. Se encontraba sentada debajo de un gran árbol y para suerte de ella con mucha sombra.

Leía con tranquilidad y felicidad aquel libro que descansaba en sus manos. Era tan interesante lo que estaba leyendo. El aire la golpeo, refrescándola un poco más, aunque tuvo que agarrar sus cabellos, no la dejaban leer tranquilamente.

-Hola

Hasta que alguien la distrajo. Levanto su mirada para ver a un chico alto, de cabello rosa, el cual curiosamente con los rayos de sol parecía naranja, bronceado y de unos ojos color jade.

-Ho-Hola

Tartamudeo. ¿Quién iba a pensar que un chico guapo le iba hablar? Aunque mejor dicho seria. ¿Cómo es que existe ese chico guapo en la escuela? Este sonrió y se sentó a un lado de ella. Ella se sonrojo un poco, estaba al lado de él y podía asegurar que la colonia que el usaba le gusto.

-Sonare raro pero debo preguntar, ¿Por qué tan sola?

Soltó una pequeña risita. Y volteo a ver a un lado, chicas jugaban, corrían y brincaban para pasarse un balón. Aunque también había hombres jugando con ellas pero ellos simplemente les temían, solo un poco.

-Mis amigas están jugando básquet, por más que me querían invitar les dije que no y aquí me ves cuidado sus mochilas mientras ellas juegan

-Ya entiendo

El chico soltó una pequeña risita, la cual fue capaz de derretir el corazón de la chica. Vio como pasaba lentamente su mano por su cabellera rosada, desacomodándola más de lo que ya estaba y señalo aun grupo.

-Ellos son mis amigos, se supondría que íbamos a jugar básquet pero los malditos quisieron jugar futbol y como a mí no me gusta pues aquí me vez ahora platicando contigo

-Aunque creo que es parte de nuestra culpa, ellas tomaron el último balón de básquet

-Ahora entiendo porque cambiaron tan repentinamente, aunque les dije que hay que jugar con ustedes pero simplemente no quisieron

-Los entiendo ellas puedes ser un poco… ¿salvajes?

-Ni que lo digas, las he visto jugar aunque creo que por eso ellos no quisieron jugar

Ambos soltaron pequeñas risitas al coincidir un poco. Una vez que terminaron de reír se siguieron viendo. Se había formado un silencio incomodo entre ellos.

-Bueno al menos practicas deportes, yo no soy buena en todo este tipo de cosas, antes lo era con el futbol pero ahora soy muy torpe así que ahora soy más de leer y escribir

Una vez que termino de hablar la chica vio como este se le quedaba viendo, no separaba sus ojos de ella. Él le mostro una gran sonrisa y despues empezó a jugar con un mechón de cabello.

-Ya veo, aunque me gusta la escuela yo prefiero los deportes, se podría decir que es mi pasión

Y de nuevo, ahi estaba esa sonrisa, aunque apenas llevaban poco tiempo, en realidad solo unos cuantos minutos, sentía que ese chico le caía bien. Aunque no era la única, el chico también pensó en eso.

-Valla lo dices con un espíritu increíble, lo dices de una forma tan admirable

-Es lo que más me gusta a mí así que no hay otra forma de decirlo

La chica volvió a soltar una pequeña risita. El chico no dejo de verla, era hermosa, cosa que no iba a negar. Su risa era lo mejor que había escuchado hasta ese momento. Solo había tenido intenciones de hablarle al verla sola pero nunca se imagino que ahora no quisiera irse de su lado.

-Tú también lo dices con "leer y escribir", te brillan los ojos al mencionarlo

Tras decirlo, escucho como la chica paro de reír, ¿Había dicho algo malo? Volteo a verla y se encontró con un adorable sonrojo en su rostro. Otra cosa más linda de ella.

-Mi-Mi gran sueño es convertirme en escritora, eso espero hacer en un futuro no muy lejano

La chica desvió su rostro sonrojado, ¿Acaso había algo más lindo que ella? El chico volvió a sonreír. Poso una de sus manos en el hombro de ella, le dio un leve apretón y le sonrió.

-Bien, alcanza tu sueño entonces

La chica volteo a verlo impresionada, ¿Cómo es que ese chico que apenas había conocido la apoyara? No lo sabía pero de alguna manera ella se sintió feliz al escuchar esas palabras de él.

-Muchas gracias yo...

-¡Lu-chan, vamos las clases empezaran!

Volteo a sus espaldas para ver como sus amigas se iban acercando a ellos. La chica se paro con rapidez y empezó a cargar las mochilas de sus amigas.

-Fue un gusto conocerte...

Vio como el chico esperaba que dijera su nombre, aunque al poco rato recordó que él no le había mencionado su nombre en esa pequeña platica.

-Mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel...

-Lucy... Lucy Heartfilia...

Ambos se tendieron la mano en forma de despedida, ambos sintieron una pequeña corriente eléctrica y aunque la sintieron no querían soltar sus manos.

Ambos separaron sus manos con lentitud, querían seguir sintiendo aquella calidez. Una vez que ellos separaron sus manos ella empezó a caminar a sus amigas, dándole un último vistazo a ese chico.

Corrió hasta llegar a sus amigas y darle sus mochilas, volteo a sus espaldas para ver como aquel chico aun seguía viéndola, cuando una idea se le cruzo por la mente. El chico alzo su mano despidiéndose, le dedico una última sonrisa.

-Lucy… Espero verla muy pronto

Cuando el chico empezó a dar la vuelta y dirigirse con sus amigos escucho como alguien le gritaba. Volvió a voltear por donde esa chica rubia se había ido y se encontró con ella corriendo. Una vez que ella llego a su lado, le tendió un pequeño papel.

-Ten Natsu... Espero tu mensaje o llamada pronto

-¿Mensaje? ¿Llamada?

Y antes de que dejara al chico decir algo ella se hecho a correr a donde estaban sus amigas, quienes no esperaron y empezaron a molestarla por lo que había hecho.

El chico sonrió y vio el papelito, un número junto con su nombre. Doblo el papel cuidadosamente y lo guardo en su pantalón, volvió a voltear para ver como la chica reía con sus amigas. Ella le dedico una última mirada, cosa que acelero un poco el corazón del chico.

-Al menos si fue buena idea el venir aquí

El chico sonrió y corrió con sus amigos, tal vez jugar un rato no le haría nada mal.

¿Casualidad? Tal vez era eso lo que los hizo conocerse, lo que paso de ahi en adelante ya es otra historia.

* * *

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Nos vemos a la próxima.**_

 _ **Reviews!?**_

* * *

 _ **Fecha: Sábado 23 de abril de 2016**_


End file.
